Rewrite the Tragedy (rewritten)
by Aypttym
Summary: Jack Fenton is a renewed man. Promising a certain ghost that he won't make the mistake again, he gives up everything to protect his family from the thing that happened at a different timeline. But what if the same villain threatens everything he treasures? Will he hold on to his promise?


**Rewrite the Tragedy**

**A/N: **Hi guys! I super apologize when this update/rewrite I promised went super super late. After the time I announced that I want to rewrite, I got busier, and things have been harder in real life. I hope you would consider still reading even after I barely give updates, and that I cannot promise a regular update anytime soon. What I know is that reviews and favorites really inspire me to write more.

Anyway, this is gonna be a rewrite, since my writing style has been a little different (idk if for the better or worse) and redoing a 2016 fic with my 2019 writing might seem somehow off. Still, I promise that I'll give it my best shot!

This is a literal rewrite of the "ReWrite the Tragedy". I'm going to change some aspects of the original circa 2016. However, main plot remains the same.

Thank you so much for all your support hunnies! Hope you enjoy this one.

**T/W: Death, blood, gore, explicit language, violence. If you are easily disturbed by these concepts then I discourage you from reading this story. I won't do anything R-18 though.**

**Summary: **Jack Fenton is a renewed man. Promising a certain ghost that he won't make the mistake again, he gives up everything to protect his family from the thing that happened at a different timeline. But what if the same villain threatens everything he treasures? Will he hold on to his promise?

**CHAPTER I: A NEW CHANCE**

Curious, soft and blue eyes. Jet black hair. The little hands reaching out to him. He thought he'd never see it again. He thought he lost it 14 years ago, to his own selfish thoughts that took him the chance of seeing those beautiful eyes again. He thought they'd never open again. He thought that those hands would not touch his again.

But here he is. He's back. The blue eyes that died and turned neon green, the black hair that turned pitch white and the boy that aged as a ghost. His boy, Danny, is in front of him, not as a ghost, but as a newborn baby, alive, with a heartbeat. His whole frame became shaky at the thought. Could it be…

"Honey, are you alright?", his wife asked him with a hint of worry in his voice. "Look at our boy, he's asking you to come meet him."

"Daddy?", a 2-year old girl (to his surprise as well, since he remembers his daughter as a 16-year old young lady) gazed at him curiously as well.

"Yes, I'm alright, Maddiekins! Hello, my son…", he accepted his baby's invitation and offered his hands to the boy reaching out to his. The moment those small hands clasped at his thumb, he lost it. The big and burly man was reduced to a crying mess. Tears spilled from his eyes, to the surprise of his wife and daughter.

"Jack!?"

"Daddy?"

He wiped his tears with his orange jumpsuit sleeves and smiled the best he can to reassure the two worried ladies of his life.

"I'm sorry, Maddie, Jazz. I'm just, really, really happy."

"That's weird. You're nowhere near crying when Jazz was born."

"It's just… it makes a man really happy when you see your son is here. Can I have him for a while?" Maddie nodded and gave him the baby, as he gathered his small bundle of joy carefully in his arms. "Hello, little one, welcome to the family."

"What do you think we should name him, Jack?"

"Let's him Daniel, shall we? Like what we originally planned to."

—page break—

A certain time ghost watched from the other side, seeing in view the image of Jack Fenton cradling a baby Danny in his arms. Looking at the boy gave him a feeling of longing to meet his adoptive son once again, but he knows that it's better not to. He knows that once Danny's gone back, it's going to be bad news on his end. But he had faith in Jack Fenton. He had faith that he won't waste this new timeline that was given to him.

However, no matter how many timeline he has considered going to, to make it easier for Jack and his family to have a peaceful life, there's always one attribute that made things go dangerous after a few years: it's the malevolent, grudgeful ghost at the metallic container that fell from his table, threatening to break anytime from the inside.

"I may have the ability to rewind time, but…" He took the container and got it back on the shelf again. "There'll always be that one variable that will and always be part of your life, my dear Fentons. He'll always be back, he'll always try to be part of your lives."

The ghost stared back at the crystal where Jack continued to smile with his family members.

"Are you going to be able to protect them with this man always getting on your throat, Jack Fenton?"

**A/N: **To those that are not aware, this story has a prequel called "A Grasp at a Distant Memory", you can look it up on my stories. This might be confusing to the new readers since the original story was written on April 2015. However, to sum it up, **TLDR (skip this next part if you don't want spoilers on the prequel)**:

.

.

.

In the original story, Danny died when he was 8, Jack and Maddie divorced because of that incident and Jazz is trying hard to be independent. The story started when Danny, now Phantom, a 14-year old ghost boy, wormed his way into their lives again as an amnesiac who doesn't remember his origins and has a mission to remember and fulfil his mission to be reincarnated again. The problem is that he doesn't remember what his mission is, so he struggled through working with his human friends Sam, Tucker and Jazz to remember everything, and eventually he did, regretting to do so because he initially thought that his mission is to get revenge on Vlad, who was once a 2nd father to him but killed him because of his selfish reasons. However, it turns out that his mission was to help reunite the three members of his family again. Eventually, Danny was able to imprison Vlad in a thermos, reunite the three and moved on towards reincarnation, but now that the Time Staff which Vlad has stolen is now back at Clockwork's hands, he has a better idea, as he entrusted a brand new timeline to Jack where he can start life again from his previous mistake, now with Danny again, alive, and the rest of his family together. Thus the start of this prequel.

.

.

.

TLDR end.

Thanks for reading my dear readers! There will be a slight story change, but the original plot I had in mind is going to be the same.


End file.
